


Does Your Niffler Ever Steal It?

by Optimus_Primes_Daughter



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Care of Magical Creatures, Gen, M/M, Occamies, The Case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimus_Primes_Daughter/pseuds/Optimus_Primes_Daughter
Summary: AU where Newt returns to Hogwarts to teach Care of Magical Creatures. His students ask too personal questions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also an AU where the magical community is more accepting of the lgbtq+ community. Sorry if there is OOCness.

It was his first day teaching at Hogwarts, and his first day back in over fifteen years. He was excited to say the least, as well as nervous to no end. But he kept telling himself that he was teaching people like him, people who liked magical creatures. In the end, however he succumbed to his nerves and retreated to petting his suitcase for comfort, whispering to whoever was trying to escape at the moment.

Dumbledore had come by earlier to say it was nice to see him again and to give him the schedules for all of his lessons. They had talked for a while, mostly about his past adventures in America, but some about how the school had changed since he left. Before the professor had left however he had given Newt a night smile, saying " Say hello to Jacob for me." Newt had been horribly confused and slightly scared after that, and continued to wonder how Dumbledore even knew about the muggle.

Newt was suddenly driven out of his thoughts by a babble of talking students coming down the lawn. He perked up slightly, and flicked open his suitcase clasps, determined to give a good lesson. He watched as the students came down and stood in front of him. Some glanced around the area, as if to try to spot a creature anywhere, but most were staring st Newt in an awestruck or interesting manner.

" You're Newt Scamander!" One of them said.

" I saw you in the papers!" Said another, although Newt had no idea how the child remembered, seeing the entire incident was over three years ago.

Newt straightened in an attempt to drive his nerves away. " Hello, class." His voice wavered. " I am Newt Scamander, your new Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

He took a deep breath and opened his case. " Everyone hop in, please."

The entire class was an ocean of confusion and Newt's fragile confidence was shattered. He looked at the ground, away from the confused and slightly fearful eyes.

" Our first lesson is in there. Please.... get in."

With some hesitation the first student stepped in. He was a small boy with brown hair. The next was a taller girl with each blond hair. Soon the entire class was in his case.

Newt looked down into the case at all of the tops of the students heads. He took a deep breath before stepping down I to the case.

" Mr. Scamander? What creature are we looking at today?"

Newt tried to spot the student who asked but could not find them around the ocean of heads. " Um, today I thought we might have a look at some of my Occamies."

There were several 'ooh's and 'ah's from the class. Newt smiled.

" Alright follow me." He headed towards the door that lead out into all of the habitats. He opened it with his wand and walked out, beckoning to students to follow.

The moment they stepped out there were amazed looks on their faces, causing Newt's anxiety about this whole thing to instantly disappear.

" Come with me." He lead them to the Occamies' nest, telling the students to gather around. When everyone had gathered he had begun the lesson, and not one of his students seemed bored.

By the end of the lesson he grinned at all of them. " Does anyone have any questions?"

A single student raise her hand. " Does your Niffler ever steal the ring on your finger?"

Newt froze. The ring on his finger? How had she noticed that?And why of all things ask a question about it? However he had to answer it, knowing the student was curious.

" What's your name?"

" Alexndra," said the girl.

" Well, Alexandra.... I have honestly lost count."

There was laughter from some of the class and another student raised her hand.

" Do you have a wife?"

Newt knew where this was going, and he wasn't sure whether he liked it or not.

" No." He said simply. Another child raised his hand. Newt nodded at him.

" Do you have a fiance?"

" No."

Another raised his her hand. Newt suddenly felt the need to pet one of his creatures, but he nodded at them.

" Are you married?"

" Yes."

A student called out. " Then to who?"

Newt actually smiled. " My husband."

**Author's Note:**

> " Alright everyone out of the case." He shooed the students out of his suitcase. " Off to your next class!"
> 
> All of the students rushed up the lawn except one. She smiled at him.
> 
> " Yes, Alexandra?"
> 
> " Say hello to your husband for me." Then she waved and rushed off up to the castle.
> 
> Newt grinned at her shrinking back.


End file.
